The King of Dragons - Return of the Dragon King
by Scorpion6955
Summary: Its 20 years after Hiccup defeated the Red Death. Now his oldest son must face his destiny of becoming half-human and half-dragon after meeting a strange man in the woods. Frostbite now will have to save the world, similarly to how his father saved his village. [Story is better than summary. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF EACH CH]
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Berk. Well, normally cold, but it was always that on this frozen, isolated island. A golden haired and green eyed teenager walked through his village, being unnoticed by everyone, as he always was. He was walking to his home after a long day at the Forge. Gobber the Belch was one task master, the boy had to restock the entire armoury, because a certain someone blew up the entire weapon store.

"Are you alright son, didn't see you there." Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, heartedly said, slapping the boy's shoulder.

"I bet you didn't." Frostbite Haddock mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. "I'm just tired, dad, that's all."

"Uh, ok, why don't you go get some rest, then?" The Chief said awkwardly, not exactly sure how to approach his son's mood.

"I was about to do that." Frostbite grumbled.

The boy loved his father, heck, there couldn't be two people more alike. They both were screw ups in their childhood and were both geniuses with a pencil, metal and leather, but there were several more differences other than their hair colour.

Hiccup was the Dragon Trainer while Frostbite was his son who seemed like didn't get the right gene. Hiccup now had a decent amount of muscles while Frostbite struggled to lift the axes in the Forge. Hiccup was incredibly busy as Chief, for his family or his son's problems, leaving his wife at home to take care of the children. If there is one thing to know about Astrid Hofferson (or Haddock as she was known these days) was that she could never be able to understand the problems of a runt, that was Hiccup's field and he was too busy.

Frostbite sighed as he walked into the house, looking back at his father, who was now commanding a few men.

As he predicted his mother was cooking dinner, his sister was feeding a group of Terrible Terrors, his brother was sharpening his axe. Everything was normal. For them. They had a purpose. They were complete.

Frostbite on the other hand, was not the same. He had no purpose in life. He was alone. Even with amazing parents, two other siblings, so many uncles and aunt, he was alone. No one understood him. His father might have, but the man barely ever entered his own home, and when he did he was either too tired or too hungry to talk.

Without a word, Frostbite dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, which he shared with his brother. He fell onto the bottom part of the bunk bed that belonged to him.

The blonde Viking was too tired for anything. He fell asleep instantly.

"Where's Frostbite?" Astrid Haddock looked around the dining table, where her youngest son and daughter sat around.

"Not my problem." Aster Haddock gorged himself at the food in front of him.

Valhamarra Haddock rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'll go get him." She stood up and went upstairs.

At that moment, the Chief of the village came into the house. "Hello, family." He pecked his wife's lips and took his seat next to her. "How's everyone doing today?"

"He's sleeping like a baby." Val came downstairs. "Oh, hey dad." She greeted her father.

"Frostbite? Sleep through dinner." Astrid cocked her eyebrow.

"He's tired, I would be too if I had to restock an entire armoury." Hiccup said, taking a bite out of his food.

"Something is off about him." Astrid looked to the direction of the stairs.

"Finally, you noticed that Frost is a freak, now I believe there are more pressing matters, such as ... MUM'S COOKING!" Aster stuffed his face.

"Don't call your brother a freak." Hiccup glared at his youngest son. "One day, you'll come to regret that you made fun of him."

"Yeah, what makes you think that?" Aster looked into his empty cup.

"Personal experience." Hiccup said harshly. "He'll mess up, he'll humiliate himself, and he might mentally scars himself forever. But eventually he'll find something to out do you in. And you'll be sorry for every bad word you said about him."

Astrid put a hand on her husband's, feeling a pang of guilt rush through her.

"Ppphhh. He's can't lift an axe, he can't train a dragon and he can't be a proper Viking." Aster defended himself.

"Well, maybe he'll bring a whole new definition to the word 'Viking'." Hiccup smiled victoriously at the brown haired teenager.

"If he ever does become something extra-ordinary, I'll accept him as ... a human." Aster sniggered and left for his bedroom.

"You'll regret this someday, son. And it will be embarrassing, trust me." Hiccup whispered as he watched his son walk up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Frostbite was never an early riser. But today was different, he rose with the sun. Baffled by this at first, the teenager dismissed this and planned what he was going to do. His parents wouldn't be up yet, so no breakfast for now, his sister would probably be snuggling up in her bed with her horde of small dragons, and his brother ... well, as long as Frostbite didn't see him for the day, he didn't mind what he did.

The blonde teenager made up his mind. He decided to explore the forest. He had a whole 3 hours before either of his parents would wake up and a whole 4 hours before he had to go to the Forge.

He passed the snoring Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, Changewing, Acidbreath, and Night Fury, Toothless. The dragons always hated him, ever since he could crawl. Even his parent's dragons growled at him when he passed by them.

"I'm a failure. A complete and utter failure!" Frostbite yelled at himself, throwing a dagger at a nearby tree and then taking it out, then repeating the process, as he ventured deep into the woods. "I can bet all my notebooks that my parents hate me! I'll never be their perfect son!"

Frostbite was in such a fit of rage that he didn't notice how deep he travelled into the woods.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" Frostbite realised that he had come to a place in the woods he had not been before. He looked around. "This is just great."

Suddenly, thunder roared in the sky and rain began to pour. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" Frostbite said, pulling his black fur vest over his head, leaving his only source of warm as a white tunic and black pants.

Eventually the teenager found a nearby cave. "Absolutely perfect." Frostbite said sarcastically. "Mom's gonna kill me. Just about how long is this storm gonna go on for. " Frostbite twisted his fur vest, to squeeze out all the water.

"The weather changes every half hour." An elderly male voice spoke behind Frostbite.

The teenager jumped in surprise. "Wha- who ... who are you?"

Frostbite saw an old man sitting by a fire, warming himself. Beside him lay a long staff in the shape of a crook. The man had long, grey hair and a bald patch at the top, with a beard stretching all the way to his stomach and stormy grey eyes, which glittered under the light of the fireplace. He was very old and frail.

He smiled. "My name is Vepro. And who might you be?"

"Um ... Frostbite." The teenager said, unsure of what to say. There was something about this old man that gave Frostbite the feeling that he could trust him.

"So, what brings you to these woods in such a wonderful weather?" The man said with sarcasm.

"Oh you know, just walking through the woods ... thinking ... and then typically the storm hit."

"You know, a young man, such as yourself, usually ... thinks at a different time of the morning. What would you be doing at this hour of the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." Frostbite didn't know why he was telling this man everything. The dark grey eyes were somewhat hypnotic. "I'm having ... some difficulties – what? Why am I even telling you this? I barely know you." Frostbite broke the intense gaze of the old man.

"Because you need someone to talk to ... I can see that you have never had anyone to listen to you, my intuitive skills are a little rusty, but I can say that ... you have many troubles clouding your conscience and you have never told anybody, any of them."

Frostbite turned around to look at the old man, suspiciously. He knew that the man was right, but how did he know?

"Here, give me your palm." The man gestured towards the fire for light.

Hesitantly, Frostbite put his palm out. The old man began to read it.

"Your past is full of neglect and disappointment ... but there is good news ... you are reaching a part of your life when you will be at the crossroads of your destiny. You will have to choose between life and death, normal and difference, chiefdom and a kingdom, light and dark."

Frostbite looked confusedly at the old man. "You're insane aren't you?"

"Aren't we all?" The rain outside stopped at the sun peeked out of the clouds. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here. In the Mountain of the Forgotten ... it's been years since I had someone to talk to myself. So I guess we have that in common."

Frostbite looked at the man. He was bitter and alone, he looked like he regretted a lot of things in his past. "Uh ... nice to meet you ... but I have to go." Frostbite left awkwardly.

Through his trip back to the village he couldn't help but feel ... satisfied. His conscience was somehow lightened. He had talked to someone, granted only a little, and he felt less burdened.

"Oh great, your back, I was enjoying life without you." Aster said, standing at the front door picking his nails with Acidbreath by his side.

"Too bad, we're stuck with each other for a while." Frostbite pushed past him.

"Since you're a runt, useless and almost every day get killed by a dragons. I'd say not for too long." Aster smirked. Frostbite signed, why was Aster so difficult?


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by the same as always. Terrible. In the village there were dragons, who hated Frostbite like an eel, in the Forge it was like being inside a Monstrous Nightmare's flaming body. And he couldn't go home because he had to do the chores at the Forge and there were dragons at home.

"Frostbite! Enough daydreaming! I want those swords sharpened now!" Gobber the Belch yelled at his apprentice.

The blonde teenager broke his gaze from the window, more precisely Anna Thorston. She was the adopted daughter of Tuffnut Thorston and in Frostbite's opinion, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. She had long silky black hair that sent shivers down the boy's spine, her eyes had a dazzling shade of blue, and her pale skin made her absolutely gorgeous.

Sighing, the blacksmith apprentice began to sharpen the swords with his eyes still fixed on the love of his life. Yes, Frostbite Hiccup Haddock was in love. Unfortunately for him, his brother had the same opinion of the girl.

Aster's purpose in life was to train dragons and make every day of Frostbite's life more difficult than it already was. He didn't even have actual feeling for Anna Thorston, other than the fact that he wanted to date her because A. she was hot and B. to annoy Frostbite.

The girl turned Aster down each time, but the why she did that was unknown. Frostbite just had a feeling that one day she would snap, and go out with him, just for him to stop bugging her. He even sometimes had nightmares of her enjoying the date.

To the beautiful girl the rest of the teenagers of the village walked up. Spitlout, Snotlout's son and copy, he one of Aster's cronies, along with Rufflegs, Ruffnut's and Fishleg's boy, who was a walking encyclopaedia but a well-proportioned teenager. Val as the only other girl of their gang jogged up to them with a few dragons crawling all over her. And finally the devil himself, Aster Finnegan Haddock, no words were needed to be wasted for him.

"Hey, Anna, wanna go out for a ride?" Rufflegs suggested to his friend, in his usual cheery voice.

"Sure, why not?" The girl shrugged and got up from her spot under a tree that she had occupied, sketching the village.

"You know, my dad is probably going to hand over the title of Head of the Berk Dragon Academy soon, since he's getting too busy." Aster boasted.

"I thought that was position was supposed to be reserved for the Chief's eldest son and hier?" Anna cocked an eye brow, not believing a word that Aster said. "And beside Uncle Hiccup would never give you the Academy?" Everyone laughed at her remark.

Aster looked humiliated. "Frostbite will never become the Head of the Dragon Academy." Then he burst out. "Ha, ha. That's ridiculous. Frostbite … Head of the Academy. Ha, ha, you're killing me." By now he was laughing uncontrollably.

Anna looked at him, unimpressed.

"Aster, no one believed dad would shoot down a Night Fury or ride a dragon or kill the Red Death or…" Val barged in.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Dad was an unexpected legacy, but mark my words, Frostbite will never measure up to him." Aster, with his two loyal followers, left the two girls, knowing that they would push forward another argument forward.

Frostbite smiled to himself, his sister and crush had defended him against his brother's vile language towards him, with him being absent. But his small piece of happiness was short lifted when he realised that his brother, cousin and surrogate-cousin were heading his way. He must have saw Frostbite's spark of happiness.

"Well, if it isn't the King of Screw-ups himself? Guess what, Val and Anna, defended you today, well too bad … I'm about to make your life a little more miserable." Aster said, cruelly. He had obviously been embarrassed, so he needed some kind of redemption for his pride and confidence.

The brunet teenager walked up to Frostbite's self of notebooks.

"I'd rather if you didn't touch that." Frostbite said, sternly, glaring at his brother.

"Why not?" He looked into an especially large notebook and skimmed through the pages of many images of the notebook. "Ooh, this looks interesting." He showed a really good drawing of Anna sitting by the very same tree with a book. "Too bad, big brother." He tossed the notebook into the fireplace that was right next to him.

The forest green eyes starred in horror as the book caught fire and was devoured by the orange flames. "No?! What are you doing?!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Tell mom and dad? Well, dad has no time for you and mom doesn't understand you, neither do they care." Aster smirked, leaving the Forge, forcing his two friends to laugh, even though they didn't find it funny.

Just like that, Aster crushed Frostbite's lightened mood into a plump. It wasn't even the burning of the notebook that wounded him, it was the venomous words that came out of his mouth later.

* * *

Frostbite walked up to his father. "Hey, dad, I need to tell you—"

"Not now, son I need to stock the warehouses. Devastating Winter is coming." Hiccup gestured for him to stop talking.

The blonde signed and slumped his shoulders, walking away from his busy father.

* * *

"Um, mum, Aster burnt my notebook." Frostbite said, rubbing his elbow, timidly standing behind his mother, who was making dinner.

"Well, why didn't you hide it better then?" Astrid Haddock said, absent-mindedly

"Mom, that's not the point—"

"Or better, why didn't you take it off him." Astrid waved her spoon for emphasis.

Frostbite sighed. "Never mind, mom … your right. I should have." Frostbite gave up with his mother, slumped down and proceeded to his bedroom, praying to the gods that a good night's sleep cure this.

"Don't slouch, honey." Astrid said, loudly, watching her son walk up the stairs.

"Your right, mom." Frostbite said, rolling his eyes and lying down on his bed.

The old man, Vepro, was right. He needed to tell someone his mess ups, his annoyances and his problems. Just why did it have to be a creepy old man, who he had just met in the woods?


	4. Chapter 4

"…So he just burnt the notebook and so that's that." Frostbite finished telling the story to the old man. The two were sitting around the never extinguished fire.

"Wow, that's some brother you have. You know what you should do … hide all your notebooks and prized possessions, so he wouldn't … destroy any more, and put hay in his bed. Nothing is worse for a teenager who has to wake up early to not get enough sleep." Vepro poured some tea into two tea cups, handling one to Frostbite, who gladly took it.

Frostbite laughed as the thought of Aster tossing and turning around all night not able to get any sleep. He smiled at the grandfatherly figure.

"I once had a brother and sister who were nothing but trouble for me. Our father didn't do anything about it either."

"So how did you survive?" Frostbite sipped some tea.

"Well, I forgot about them. I focused on what I wanted to do in my life. I didn't concentrate on getting revenge at their tricks, actually. Once you get, revenge, it feels really nice, but you soon realise, that no matter how much you hate them, watching your kin suffer is much more painful than any pain they ever cause you." Vepro's voice was littered with shadows of regret and pain. He really did watch his own kin suffer, and his eyes and voice betrayed him for it.

"You want to tell me about it?" Frostbite asked, seeing that the old man also had regrets, troubles, sibling difficulties.

"I don't want to burden you, lad, with my old mistakes."

"Well, sir, I burdened you with mine, it's only fair you burden me with yours." Frostbite said, tentatively.

The old man let out a hearty laugh and slapped the boy's shoulder gently, careful for him not to spill the scorching brew.

"Very well, son. I grew up on his very island, with my father, brother and sister. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving our family a mess. My father ignored me for some time, and my sibling pestered me constantly about his attitude towards me. One day, I decided to drop that. I focused on my own destiny, regardless of what my father thought of me, what prank siblings played on me, I worked day and night on my achieving what I wanted. In the end, my father realised my full potential, and took an interest in me, more than my siblings. My brother and sister grew jealous. Our father was old and frail and would soon die and pass on his inheritance to one of his children. In his will, he wrote he gave it, to his most favoured child, me. I took his place, and not listening to my advice, my siblings stubbornly decided to pursue their own path … they failed … badly. I had to banish them … from our family fortune, because what they did was the greatest sin somebody could commit. I cried watching them crumble to nothingness, even after all their wretched pranks, I still loved them, and I forgave them for a horrible childhood … they just didn't believe me. Learn to forgive, Frostbite, before it's too late, or your conscience will never be cleared."

Frostbite starred into the flame, thinking about the story he was just told. "Then why did you tell me to get revenge on my brother?"

"Well, if I told you to forgive him, to ignore his pranks and to get on with your life, I would sounded like one of your parents, probably. I wanted you to do that small, harmless, prank, and understand that revenge is not the cure to your mental scars." Vepro smiled. "Experience is the greatest teacher of all. You touch a needle point once, you'll learn to be careful with what you sow."

Frostbite thought about what the old man had said. Actually, thinking about it, made him realise, what sort of mistake he would have made from one small prank.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, lad. Drinking tea and giving revenge advice to a troubled soul is always a pleasure." The man said, jokingly.

"No, thank you for your wisdom. I think I've understood, just how misled I have been." Frostbite placed the tea cup down, and left the Mountain of the Forgotten, deep in thought.

* * *

Sitting in the Forge that afternoon, Frostbite couldn't get the story out of his head. Suddenly, the devil's head popped into the room.

"So, did you try tell mom or dad to ground me for burning a notebook?" Aster laughed, with Rufflegs and Spitlout behind him.

"Yeah, your right. I did and they didn't listen." Frostbite said, absent-mindedly, without a hint of hurt in his voice.

Aster burst out laughing. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"And you're also, right, Aster. Who needs these stupid drawing anyway?" Frostbite shocked his younger brother with that statement. The blonde boy walked up to the self and took out another few notebooks, skimming through each one, to show that they were full. "Amazing drawings, but totally useless. Wouldn't you say, little brother? I could do so much better." Frostbite smiled at their shocked faces when he tossed them into the furnace.

Aster, Spitlout and Rufflegs went out of the Forge in complete utter.

"What happened to you, boys? You look like you've seen a Ghost." The Chief stopped in his tracks at look at the boys.

"We might as well, have. Frost just burnt all of his notebooks." Aster said, still in shock.

"And why would he do that?" Hiccup eyed his youngest son.

"Aster, burnt one notebook yesterday, dad, it was nothing. I hated it anyway." Frostbite walked past them, with a smile on his face. "Bro, I forgive you." The blonde put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled at him, with no vice and no venom.

There were no words to describe the warrior's expression. Shock wouldn't be near it.

"Oh ok, then, I have to go, now, there's a dragon brawl on the far side of the island with my name on it." Hiccup ran off, with his prosthetic squeaking and all.

Frostbite left the three boys dead in their tracks and jogged up the stairs to his house. He laughed at their expressions. It looks like the old man was right, the civil war between the two brothers would have continued. If Frostbite played a prank on his brother, right now, their quarrel was at a pause for some time. But there was more to that, Frostbite himself felt differently. He forgave Aster all their misunderstandings. Brothers shouldn't be enemies, and Frostbite would continue to forgive the younger boy for the rest of his life. That was one difficulty removed.


	5. Chapter 5

One problem, was out of his way. One. His brother's torments. But he still was confused beyond measurement. He still had no point in life and he still needed guidance. He visited Vepro on a daily basis. The old man insisted that it was like having the grandson he never had. Frostbite treasured all the guidance Vepro gave him. They sat in the afternoon around the fire place, drank freshly-brewed tea, that the old man was able to make perfectly, and exchange stories. With each story, the ancient man would point out a seed of wisdom and Frostbite would feel wiser coming out of the Mountain of the Forgotten.

"What's troubling the young Heir of Berk today?" Vepro had just put on a tea pot of water on the spit.

"My destiny. Whatever it is. I made peace with my brother, my brother's friends … I even got to talk one word to the love of my life, yesturday … but now, as I should be feeling satisfied and at peace, I feel like there is no purpose for me to carry on living."

"Oh no, lad, that's the type of language you use when your about 70 years old." Vepro slapped the back of the boy's head, gently.

"You know what I mean. I have no direction in life."

The old man sighed, it looked as if he was considering something. Something deep. Something highly personal. Knowing this man for only about a month, Frostbite learnt how to read people, and he had to admit it was a useful skill. Predicting what a different person was thinking was highly amusing and resourceful.

"Come with me, son." The old man stood up with his crooked staff as his support. He walked deep into the cave. Frostbite followed him, though completely baffled by his actions. He had never been before deep inside the cave.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"Do you know why this cave is called the Mountain of the Forgotten?"

"You never told me."

"Yes, I never did. What I'm about to tell you, will sound completely ridiculous and impossible. It will be witchcraft even. But I want you to trust me on this." The two had walked down so deep into the darkness that it was impossible to see the other.

"Vepro, you've helped so much. I would never turn my back on you … because you have some sort of dark secret."

"It's not really dark." Vepro abundantly stopped on the spot and Frostbite bumped into him. Suddenly, a flame broke out of nowhere.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" Frostbite pointed to the illuminating flame. He saw were it was burning on, on Vepro's palm. Frostbite was lost for words as he didn't understand.

"I am a half dragon and the current King of Dragons." Vepro said proudly, with his bearded chin high and his wise grey eyes glittering in flames.

"…What?"

"Let me tell you the full story." Vepro turned around and continued walking deeper into the cave. "Before Vikings first sailed here, this island was the home of Dragons. Wild dragons. Among them was a family, people who looked like humans but had dragon powers. The head of that family was the Dragon King, he was more powerful than dragons and humans. Just imagine half-human and half-dragon. And everything went well, until my father died and passed down the Throne to me. My brother and sister became jealous and so they … went their own way. I had to banish them, but they still continued to attack Berk to salvage the Throne for themselves. In the end, my patience ran out. I cast a spell on my sister and turned her to her own Dragon Queen, imprisoning her on an island so she would never get out. My brother, the more challenging, was imprisoned in ice and until the day I die he will remain there."

"So, you can create fire and do all the things that a dragon can?" Frostbite said, processing the information.

"Yes."

"Ok, this is weird." He mumbled to himself. "So what has this got to do anything with me?"

"Well, you said you need a destiny … there was a prophecy made, years ago, about my heir. 'Not born of my blood, but evolved with my wisdom and guidance, confused by himself and misunderstood by his own family'."

"So your trying to tell me, that I'm your heir. That I'm a … half-dragon?" Frostbite said in a tone, clearly not believing a word.

Vepro sighed. "This is what I meant at our first encounter, 'the crossroads of your destiny. You will have to choose between life and death, normal and difference, chiefdom and a kingdom, light and dark'."

Frostbite starred at the man.

"Frostbite, please. I am an old man. I've lived for 300 years. I'll die really soon, and my brother, Scorpios, will return to the world, in his full power. He may have been frozen for 300 years, but he still has his dragon powers and a better claim for the Dragon Throne. You have absolutely no idea, what he is capable of. Please, Frostbite, I've helped you, now I think it is the time that you do the same to me."

Frostbite thought for a moment, before he could give his answer, Vepro shot his flame at four different points in the cave. North, East, South, West. The area shone brightly.

Frostbite now realised that this wasn't a mountain with a cave in it at all. It was a ruined palace. On the walls there were images of humans breathing fire, flying with wings on their backs and amazing strength adorned the walls of the caves. Statues of various dragons guarded the great halls of these ruins. The Viking's mouth flopped open in awe at the display.

"Well, Frostbite, I need an answer. Take the unknown dangers that this road will provide and have a destiny like no other, or go back to your past life, and live the life you did. This is the crossroads, this is your decision." Vepro stood on a stage like platform, with a flame burning in one hand and his trusty staff in the other.

"I'll try … but I doubt I will reach your expectations." Frostbite bowed on one knee in front of Vepro.

"Aye … you'll exceed them." Vepro put a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling.


End file.
